dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Celene Valmont I
} |name = Celene Valmont I |image = Celene_Profile.jpg |px = 250px |gender = Female |race = Human |title = Empress of Orlais |family = Emperor Judicael I (grandfather) Catrin of Hossberg (grandmother) Prince Reynaud (father) Clarisse de Montfort (mother) Emperor Judicael II (uncle) Emperor Florian (uncle) Princess Melisande (aunt) Prosper de Montfort (cousin once removed) Gaspard de Chalons (cousin) Florianne de Chalons (cousin) Prince Etienne III (cousin) Prince Leopold (cousin) Princess Evangeline (cousin) |voice = Katherine Pageon |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins (mentioned) Dragon Age II (mentioned) Dragon Age: Asunder (mentioned) Dragon Age: The Masked Empire Dragon Age: The Last Court (mentioned) Dragon Age: Inquisition Heroes of Dragon Age }} Celene I is the Empress of Orlais, having succeeded her uncle Florian in 9:20 Dragon. Celene is part of the Valmont family. Background Celene Valmont was born in 9:04 Dragon.Patrick Weekes Twitter. When she was sixteen, Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, Chapter 3. Grand Duke Gaspard's wife Calienne killed her mother, Clarisse de Montfort, by arranging for "a hunting accident." Her father, Prince Reynaud, killed Calienne in retaliation, and then died himself of "illness" caused by Calienne's poisoned stiletto. After that Celene took the throne. Her ascension is swathed in rumours, with some Orlesians claiming the assassination of her uncle, Emperor Florian, was organized to allow her to take power.Codex entry: Portrait of the Dowager Celene's ascendancy marked a period of intense struggle in the empire, as nobles positioned themselves to overthrow her. Most said Celene was too young and inexperienced to hold power, but she proved to be an adept player of the Game. She hinted at the possibility of marriage to several powerful families, while ultimately marrying no one; yet she continued to maintain alliances with these families. The progressive Celene has grown into an amateur scholar and a patron of both education and the arts. She inspired something of a cultural renaissance in the Orlesian Empire, while many call her "the Lioness". Today, there are still many nobles who consider Celene's rule illegitimate. As she grows older and the likelihood of an heir by birth decreases, the movement to replace her grows. She is willing to put historical disputes behind her, and enter into an alliance with Ferelden, though it should be said this alliance would ultimately benefit her. She was a close contact of King Cailan Theirin, and the two of them were united in their stance against the Fifth Blight, with Celene even sending four legions of Chevaliers to aid Ferelden against the Darkspawn. Celene is in a secret relationship with an elf named Briala, who is also her handmaiden and spymaster.Tor books Involvement Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Before they departed Orlais, Empress Celene personally presented the newly appointed Warden-Commander of Ferelden with a new uniform to celebrate their commission. Robes of the Orlesian Magister, Orlesian Warden's Light Armor, Orlesian Warden's Plate Armor. }} Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Asunder Dragon Age: The Masked Empire Dragon Age: The Last Court Celene dispatches her Arcane Advisor, Morrigan, to Serault, hoping to use the region's famous glassworks to repair an Eluvian. Dragon Age: Inquisition Trivia * David Gaider revealed that the original plot for Origins included a visit by Celene to Denerim. There it would have been learned that Cailan had planned to divorce Anora in favour of the Empress, and that Teyrn Loghain had discovered this scheme.David Gaider interview. PAX - September 2010. * Celene has a passionate love of tea, particularly Rivaini spice tea, and in fact keeps an enchanted tea pot in her luggage for this purpose.Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, pgs. 17 and 104. * Celene wears several enchanted items on her person, including a ruby ring that enchants any weapon with flames and a puzzle ring purported to have belonged to The Black Fox.Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, pg. 168. * During her conversation with Leliana it is made apparent that Celene has been trained as a bard.Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, pg. 22 and 23. *Empress Celene is distantly related to Duke Prosper as he is her mother's cousin, making him her first cousin once removed. *Celene's family, the Valmonts' crest is a golden lion on a field of purple Dragon Age: The Masked Empire . * As seen in Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, Celene is very creative in the bedroom. * Cover art of Celene can be found in Skyhold on an unhung portrait near Vivienne's living area in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Gallery CeleneI.png|Cover art of Celene from The Masked Empire Empress Celene Valmont tarot.png|Empress Celene tarot card Promotional_Celene.jpg|Promotional image of Empress Celene in Heroes of Dragon Age Codex entries References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: The Masked Empire characters Category:Humans Category:Orlesians Category:Orlesian nobility Category:Royalty Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters